


mommy's kitten

by Brokenzi



Series: Mommy's Kitten [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bottom Adrien Agreste, Didn't know I had it in me, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rutting, Smut, Sub Adrien Agreste, bottom cat noir, didn't think there'd be smut, dom female, don't wanna make her look bad, marinette only sees adrien as a good friend here, otherdirtytagsimtoolazytotype, she has a good heart, sub cat noir, top female, top oc, ya learn somethin new erday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenzi/pseuds/Brokenzi
Summary: Paris' favorite feline wants nothing but your affection.And the safety of the people of course.





	mommy's kitten

According to the majority of fans of any fandom, most girls would prefer to be dominated. To be  _taken_.

Mmm but I beg to differ. Being able to take control over another, make them feel like mush, make them feel like they’re the only one for you, that, that’s what I like to feel. To shower them with love and hugs, enable them to feel validated. It’s wonderful, and understandable that males typically enjoy filling in that role. 

Screw the system, however.

It’s 2018, and anyone, regardless of what they identify as, should be able to do what they want with their consenting significant other.

It’s also completely okay for a male to enjoy being treated like a submissive lover. If they want to have their needs met and filled to the brim with love, then  _don’t mind if I do._

It’s been a little more than half a year since our encounter and over time, gradually, they’ve been wanting more and more attention from me. More attention than a friendship would require, per se.

 -

As the word 'Victory' flashed across my monitor, I sigh in relief.

"Jeeesus, we almost lost that," exhaled an online friend that went by the username Totoro. She was right, we just barely popped an ult before the other team could contest. I looked over at the top right system clock and saw that it was midnight. 

He hadn't been coming three times a week anymore.

"Aagh I know and I haven't slept in like two days so I'm gonna go. Thanks for playing guys." I exit the game and hovered my mouse over the disconnect call symbol. "No you! Go to sleep, Alice. G'night guys!" a low boop was heard, signifying Noface's disconnection from the call. "What they said, Alice. You should seriously get some rest. Talk to you later. Message me whenever!" Another for Totoro's disconnection.

What happened to him? I wondered. 

Lately his frequency in visits has been decreasing and it was beginning to worry me. Whenever he did come over, he just went straight to the point and requested proximity, laying his head against my shoulder in silence while listening to me talk about how my dad went. One time, I didn't even get to ask how his day went, and as a person that demands equality, I felt immeasurable guilt.

Now you'd think because he's a superhero that has claimed to only have consecutive encounters with me aside from his other partner in crime for seven months, that he'd at least tell me who he really was under that mask. If you thought that was the case between us, you'd be wrong. I have yet to find that bit of information out, unfortunately. I can't be blaming him though, I know the consequences if he ever were to show me his real identity. Would I accept them? I don't know yet. A few weeks ago I thought that I'd be willing to accept anything for him but with his recent aloofness, I can't be so sure anymore.

Right when I plug in my headset, I hear a familiar pattern of knocks against my window.

**Tap tap taptaptap, tap tap.**

Is it obvious he came up with that?

I smile at the familiar knock as I hang up my headset on its stand and walk over to my sill. Opening the curtains, I feel a little nervous. That's not normal, I think to myself, as I usually never feel anything but tranquility knowing it's just the cat. 

There he is, with his bright green feline eyes staring straight into mine. He looks like he has a lot on his mind this night.. Normally I'd just let him inside without hesitation but there's something in the back of my head telling me to take my time with him on this particular night. That's weird..

I wonder if he'll actually undergo a conversation with me from start to finish this time?

I unlock the window and slide up the glass, giving him space to enter by stepping aside. He gives me a weak smile as a greeting. I didn't feel like giving him a fake one in return, unable to hide the concern on my face as he slid though. After closing and locking the window after him, I remember what I've been thinking about during the past few days.

He gracefully walks over to my bed and sits, watching me with his glowing emerald eyes. That's what he usually does during these nights..

"Listen Chat, I've been thinking..." I start, noticing how the mere first four words causes a flash of worry to strike in his eyes. "Is there... something that's happened? That's been bothering you lately? I know it's probably none of my business but I just thought that we were friends," I don't fail to catch the slight slump in his shoulders at the term. "And friends they.. they tell each other things like that. That's what they're for. So if you've got something on your mind, I've told you numerous times Chat, I'm always ready to listen to anything you have to say."

I try to analyze all of his body movements, attempting to read its language to the best of my ability.

The way his partially messy blond locks begin to glow beneath the moon's light being a direct few feet from my window, while his eyes dart to the carpet underneath me does things to my soul. I think I have made a grave mistake in letting him in that first time because the way his eyes speak a million words amidst the soft silence, I've come to a conclusion. A sad one. His lips part to formulate words and I can't help but wonder how soft they must feel.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

Did I upset him? Why is he apologizing? Examining the guilty look in his eyes, my legs move on their own as they direct me to sit next to him. I can't resist that look. He failed to notice the distance grow smaller. Either that, or he just didn't care. 

"You have nothing to say sorry about, Kitten." I don't recall ever calling him that before out loud and I now feel embarrassed. It fades after seeing the pinkest of pink shades form on his cheeks though. So _soft_ , I think to myself.

"I-I do, though. I haven't been completely honest with you lately and I don't even know why." He stuttered and I never felt a stronger desire in my life. Glancing back at his ears, I see a twitch on his left ear after he realizes I've been staring at him.

Oh God, I've been staring.

Scolding myself in my head, I calmly take a seat next to him on my bed. His eyes follow me. "That's completely fine, Kitten." Why am I like th-his blush darkens. Truly, I'd ask him if the nickname made him feel uncomfortable but I'd most likely stutter at the acknowledgement. Plus, with the way his legs shift closer together at the name, I'm going to take a wild guess and say he probably enjoys being called that. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and always open to any rants you'd like to let out."

I don't know if my eyes are fooling me, but I do believe I just saw the cat shiver. I definitely appreciate the sight.

"I'm just a little confused, but not at the same time. And the reason why I haven't been visiting as much because knowing you, you'd definitely notice and ask about a small thing like that-" "That's not small at all." I interject, speaking as I think. I take in the darkening of the red against his skin.

"I feel like a burden to you." His bottom lip quivers a bit.

And my heart, not having only felt the largest need ever a few minutes ago, began to feel the largest pang.

I gently grab his arms, locking eyes with him as his begin to water. Almost would've missed it with the darkness in my room. " _You_ feel like a burden? Kitten, _I_ feel like a burden to you. You're a superhero for Christ's sake. You should be out there saving the world, dealing with its weight on your shoulders, balancing your civilian life with the duty of protecting Paris. But no, for some odd reason you manage to make some time out of your days to come here and listen to my rambling. You ask my how my day went and never expect the same in return. You never expect something in return and it worries me, Chat." I watch closely as the pink expands to his ears and his eyes water further. His gaze falls to my lips and that _could_ make me blush but, not my forte, so I feel encouraged. 

"You never expect anything in return but I am always willing to give _anything_ to you." And this is where I spill my feelings.. Noir bites his lips as he pushes his thighs closer together.

Is he..? Getting aroused by me appreciating him?

I rub his arms in a soothing manner. Chat's eyes seem to sink into a deep haze at the gesture. While I appreciate him falling apart in my arms, this does sadden me a little. If this small amount of attention already gets him going, he mustn't get enough of it on a regular basis. I'll be more than glad to be the one for the job.

"Say.. Kitten," I test. "Yes, Alice?" he replies as he scoots a centimeter closer to me. The need is dripping within his tone.

"I've come to a conclusion recently. About us, this friendship we have.."

I genuinely can't tell if he's really listening anymore but perhaps he is and the want in his eyes hasn't completely taken over. "The conclusion that I've come to is sad. And it's that I love you." His eyes widen as his mouth gapes open, thighs squeezing impossibly tighter. "Y-You.. me?" He fumbles with his make-shift tail belt, visibly timid. "I yes you." I reply with a sad smile. He gives me a cute grin, blushing madly. 

"And you're getting a boner from my confession, aren't you?" I tease, earning a gasp from him. "I-I-I am not." His voice rises in pitch at the end, an obvious lie. I'd tease him more but my mind wanders. I've fallen for a superhero, hard in fact. And while after taking note of his reactions to my touch and words, I have a feeling he feels the same way. Though even with the fond memories as hard evidence, I can't help but doubt if he truly loves me the way I love him. 

His smile falters as he looks in my eyes, searching for answers. "Wait.. you said it was sad. Why sad?-I-Why is it a sad conclusion?" My hands lose their grasp on his arms and I sense the disappointment in his glistening orbs. It could just be lust..

I still don't know who he really is. I still don't know if I accept the consequences.

I open my mouth to speak, watching as his eyes trail down to watch my lips move. He is anything but slick, I think to myself. It's adorable.

"Because-then again Chat.. you don't have to visit me like this." I look down and his movements gain a sense of panic. He holds my right hand with both of his as he opens his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "You don't have to waste your time on me, Chat. The world needs you." His eyes shine, moonlight giving them the perfect lighting. Lord help for I am too deep. "N-No! Stop it Alice, please. I know I messed up. I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm wasting my time. I told you it's because I was having self-doubt." I looked back up into his eyes, failing to hide the hurt in mine at him bringing that back up.

His lips look so kissable..

God, I suck.

"But I.. learned t-that I shouldn't be having any more tonight." He stuttered for what seemed like the eighteenth time tonight. 

That made me have a bit more hope. Maybe it wasn't just lust. "I learned that you actually do care.. A-About me." So cute. I think I..

"I learned that over the past few months. There's actually someone that cares enough to as about how _I_ feel. How _my_ day was. No matter what time it was." He glanced over at the alarm clock beside me and smiled softly, seeing that it was probably nearly two in the morning. I think I accept.

"I l-love.." He turned back to me, instantly concentrating on my lips again. And at that moment, I took everything in. His moonlight shining hair, his pink lips, and his legs that started trembling again.

How needy.

"You what, Kitten?" I tease, taking his hands in mine. He's shaking, and it only gets worse when I inch my face closer to his. "I-I love you t-too.." He looks up from my lips and into my eyes with those twinkling olive colored eyes. They could hold so many secrets what with him being the mischievous little cat he is. "Please." He whines, shutting his eyes tight. So he wants me just as much as I want him. He's going to have to use his words to get anything from me though. "Hm? Please what, Kitten? I can't read your mind."

Of course I can.

He whines, opening his eyes while he scoots closer. "K-Kiss me! Please" I smirk at him. "Gladly, Kitten." I close the space between us, pressing my lips against his with a passion I've been waiting to give for so long. Theory confirmed, his lips are indeed _oh so soft._ He moans and I swallow it with the kiss. I can feel his legs tremble against mine and I remind myself to take it slow. That was the plan, after all. I gently nibble on his bottom lip and he gasps, giving me just the right amount of time to slip my tongue in and explore. He whimpers and I know he's having the time of his life, bathing in all of my affection.

I can tell he tried to gain some sort of dominance in the kiss but to no avail. He can knock out any akuma, any day, that does not mean he can win against me. I break the kiss and we take the time to regain oxygen, a string of saliva hanging from our mouths leftover from the intense kiss. If I thought he was a blushing and trembling mess before, nothing could compare to how utterly  _fucked_ he looks now. Legs and hips shivering uncontrollably without even getting to the main course yet. 

I kiss his nose, each of his cheeks, eyes, and ears to make my way down to his neck. Maneuvering him to lay down my bed, he shudders beneath my touch after each kiss. I don't think he realizes he's grabbing at my breasts.. perhaps he's trying to grab onto any sense of reality. Not like it bothers me.

"Is this what you were thinking about the whole time?" I spoke between necking, earning a high moan from him at the vibrations of my voice. "Me showering you with my love?" He lets out a choked gasp, "Y-Yes! Oh!" He ruts up against me as I kiss his jaw, covering his face in embarrassment soon after. "I-I'm sorry-It just felt too good and I-Couldn't help but-" I move back up and gently push his palm aside to peck him on the lips. He looks at me with half lidded eyes oozing admiration. "It's okay, Kitten. Anything for you~." I chuckle, kissing his cheek.

He ruts up again subconsciously and I hold back a giggle. "S-Sorry!" He blushes.

"Stop apologizing, my love." I peck his nose earning myself a whimper as he watches my every move.

"You're cute when you're needy." Another peck, another rut. It continued until I kissed the inside of his cat ear, causing his hips to stutter and hump with unknown force. I'm unable to hide the moan against his skin.

His eyes widen a bit at the sound and he puts his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, visibly wanting more friction. "I want t-to make you feel good too." He mutters. My heart clenches at his generosity. "Kitten's so good for Mommy, isn't he?"

Well then, I guess I have a Mommy kink. And so does Chat, judging from the sob he releases as the word comes out my mouth. I roll my hips against his, causing his grip against my shirt to get tighter as his eyes roll shut. "Isn't he?" I question once more, biting the skin at his neck. This has to leave a mark or few. 

He writhes underneath me, "Y-Yes! Kitten wants to be good for Mommy!" The pitch of his moans gradually rose, possibly a sign that he's getting close. Already?

"My Kitten's already close to coming? How soft." I giggle as I hear a cry from him, feeling him rut against me when I begin to roll my hips in return. "Please d-don't stop! I-I'm so-!" He cuts himself off with a choked cry, olive orbs long since gone to the back of his head with his tongue lolled out in pleasure. If only we could've gotten closer.. But I don't know his identity, I can't just force him to reveal himself. That's unacceptable.

Hmph.

"Coming from nothing but my hips, how innocent you are, Kitten." I say as I give a particularly stronger roll. He nearly shouts, mouth hanging open with his eyes tightly shut. "I-I! So c-close! So close! Please!" I should do this for him. I have to wait for him to be ready. "Mm, you should know to use your words by now, Kitten." I bite his lip, hearing him yelp. I know he appreciates the soft pain. "P-Please! Please let Kitten come!" 

I stop rolling my hips against him and he sobs, body shivering heavily. I hold his hips down, stopping his useless jerks. I really am in charge.

"Ah, ah, ah. Who am I?" I stare right into his desperate green cat eyes with playfulness glinting in my own. 

And I _l_ _ove_ it.

He claws at my back, hiccuping, "Please,  _Mommy!_ Mommy let K-Kitten come please!" I still feel him jerking in my grasp. "Your wish is my command." 

I roll my hips straight into his core, listening as his breath hitches while he opens his mouth, letting out a silent scream. His eyebrows furrows as his eyes squeeze shut in pure ecstasy, head falling against the pillows. Within a matter of seconds, I feel a soft dampness from his lower area. He really did come in his suit.. is that even allowed? 

Even so, watching him try to catch his breath, disheveled locks even more disheveled under the moonlight, I lose the will to care about that. He slowly opens his eyes halfway, still clearly dizzy. His lips move up into a smile, an extremely bright smile bathed in the afterglow of pleasure. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be with-. Be with? Are we even dating?

"Chat." I rest my forehead against his and look closely into his eyes. Still glowing, he replies, "Yes, my Queen?" I blush softly at the nickname.

"Are we.. are we together now?" I ask with a hint of fear in my stomach. His blissful expression doesn't falter, but his eyes refocus. I watch as he cups my cheek in his hands, smile widening. His eyes wrinkle cutely when he does that.

"I want to be with you forever." He giggles. All I see is love in those emeralds. I smile in relief and kiss him again, "Forever and always." I mumble happily, resting my head beneath his, slowly dozing off. 

Not before hearing and feeling satisfied purr-like vibrations from his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i told my friends “fanfic writers aren’t giving me enuff, time 2 take matters into my own hands” at midnight,, finished at 7am ehehe
> 
> egh this took too long to figure out how to post,,,  
> if u want the other 3 partss to thisss, tumblr's brokenwritezi


End file.
